


Festival of Two

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Ren I…” She gulped, squeezing her eyes shut.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival of Two

“Hey Ren,” Nora said, hesitantly.  
There was a relative silence that had fallen between them. The sounds from the New Year festival below them seemed hundreds of miles away, rather than just at the foot of the hill they sat on. The night was bright, the twinkling fairy lights of celebration and the massive shattered moon above them bathing the not-couple in milky light.  
Ren turned his gaze from the stars to the girl beside him. Her pale eyes sparkled like the stars above them in the dim light. In her small hands was a mostly eaten candy apple and a party hat was perched off center on her head.   
He stared at her for a moment, taking in the sight before answering. “Yes Nora?”  
Nora dropped her eyes from his, squirming. “I..I gotta tell you something. It is really _really_ important. I just can’t get it out and I don’t know how-“ She halted, finally taking in a deep breath.  
“ _Nora_ ,” he said, firmly to bring her back to earth.   
“J-Just forget it , Ren…”  
“If it’s important to you then it is important to me.”  
The festival had gotten louder as they spoke, a clear shout rising above the chatter.  
“ _FIVE._ ”  
Nora shook her head fanatically. “Its really not. I just… Okay maybe it is.”  
“ _FOUR._ ”  
“What is it?” He spoke slowly, keeping his words gentle. But he could not help but notice that she leaned closer as she spoke, despite the anxiety in her voice.  
“ _THREE._ ”  
“Ren I…” She gulped, squeezing her eyes shut.  
“ _TWO._ ”  
“Ren, I love you!”  
 _ONE._  
As the crowd shouted one last time, a pair of soft lips met Nora’s. They were familiar, but so new like she had touched them in a dream.   
She threw her arms around Ren’s neck, the candy apple meeting it’s demise in the grass. As the fireworks shot up in the sky , the couple stayed embraced, eyes and lips not leaving each other.


End file.
